Bella's Problem
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: One-Shot Bella has a problem and Alice is the only one who can fix it! review


Bella's Problem

IM BACK AND ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!1

Bella POV

Shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I going to do? I am going to a house full of vampires, and I have a very big problem. I hate the cold. I searched desperately through my whole house! Damn it!

"Bella, love what are you doing?"

Shit.

It's not like I'm not happy to see him, it's just. I can't kiss him. Alice help me! Oh, yeah, the only vampire that would help me is out hunting, that's just great.

"Nothing." I whispered trying not to open my mouth.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, are you ok?" Edward asked

"Fine." I whispered again.

"Ok, are you ready to go to my house?" he asked

I nodded.

Today will suck. I can't kiss Edward, because of the frickin cold.

Curse you mother nature.

Edward gracefully helped me into his Volvo and started speeding down the highway. As usual. But today I didn't feel like scolding him. I wouldn't want to cause an accident.

We reached his white mansion in five minutes, and being the gentleman he his, Edward helped me out of the car. He leaned in to kiss me, but I cringed away from him. He looked at me weirdly. But, thank god for Emmett.

"BELLA!"

I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Afraid to speak, but thank god for Edward.

"She's turning purple, Emmett."

"Oh, sorry." he dropped me into Edward's arms.

"Come one Bella, we are going to do something fun!" Emmett exclaimed stealing me from Edward and running into the house.

"Emmett, what are we going to do?" I whispered barely moving my lips.

"Watch my favorite show of all time!" Emmett exclaimed plopping me on the couch

I looked at him curiously. Emmett placed me in his lap, and turned the TV on.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 Hours later……

Three hours. Three hours of Dora the Explorer. I was ready to commit suicide. Emmett was thoroughly enjoying myself. Edward tried to get me, but Emmett threatened his Volvo, and piano, and my life.

I don't know where Edward is but, he is so damn lucky. I couldn't even complain. I was too afraid to open my mouth, or I will die.

"Emmett, she's ready to kill herself, let her go."

I LOVE YOU JASPER!

"Fine." Emmett mumbled

He let me go.

I ran to Jasper and gave him a big hug.

I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I chanted in my head.

"You're Welcome Bella." Jasper said tensely

I let go of him, and ran to Edward's room. I burst into his room and flung myself at him.

"Hi to you too."

I could only cling to him, afraid of Emmett, and Dora.

"I'm sorry, I would of, but Emmett was putting up pretty high stakes. Even though for stealing you from me, his Jeep won't be able to run." Edward chuckled kissing my hair.

Oh, god Edward will get killed.

"MY JEEP!"

I rolled my eyes. Five…four…three…two…one…

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY JEEP!!!!" Emmett looked beyond furious

He was downright scary.

"Emmett you're scaring Bella!" Jasper said chuckling

"Sorry, Bella but your virgin of a boyfriend, will pay." Emmett said

Edward only chuckled.

Is he firckin crazy! I would be running for my life!

I couldn't see Emmett anymore, but he stopped right in front of me.

I looked up and Edward held something in his hand, a bomb trigger.

"You wouldn't." Emmett said

"Come any closer and I will." Edward said

I looked at Edward and then Emmett. Emmett left to probably find the bomb.

"Don't worry love, the bomb is no where near here, there isn't even a bomb, Emmett is too stupid to realize it." Edward said

I giggled.

Edward started to lean down towards me, crushing me to his body, I had no where to run. HELP!

"Stop!"

I looked up Alice was there standing in the door.

She is a life saver. I flung myself at Alice, and she hugged me back, and dropped something in my hand.

"I need to go back. Have fun!" she screeched

I looked t there was my life saver. Chap stick.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

I smothered it on my lips. Thank God!

"Alright Edward. See today I woke up with very chapped lips, and I couldn't do anything about it. If I licked my lips then it would get worse. I searched my house for chap stick and I couldn't find any, that's what I was looking for this morning. If I had kissed you my lips would of broke open and start to bleed. I doubt Jasper would take that well, along with Emmett. And I know you would be fine, but I figured if we were kissing and my lips started to bleed, then yea." I finished my speech

He only chuckled.

"Should've known there was a reason."

Then he kissed me.

LOL JUST CAME TO ME ONE DAY.


End file.
